


I had no idea (DISCONTINUED)

by danganronples



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Sadness, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronples/pseuds/danganronples
Summary: Junko decided that after the first failure of a killing game she would do another one.Little did she know people will start falling in love and so would she...





	1. the most wonderful feeling in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written any thing before sooooo...  
> Oh yeah and sorry for my bad English. There will be smut and death be worned....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like an AU where Kyoko kills Sakura anddddd yeah...

Junko was sitting at her desk watching Kyoko about to get exucuted. She then thought of an idea. While Kyoko was getting pulled away and Makoto was trying to reach for her Junko hit the force stop button. It stopped pulling her and just left her hanging there. She was getting bored of this killing game so she was going to stop this one and start a new one. A one with new participants and new scenery. She would leave these people to rot. The 'survivors' of this killing game. Makoto, Toko, Byakuya, Aoi and Yasahiro. She then heard a voice coming from the monitor. "Why Kyoko? Why did you kill Sakura?" She recognized that voice it was Makoto. He was probably feeling despair. The most wonderful feeling in the world. She thought of a plan. They would hold a fifth class trial for them to uncover the truth and once they found it she would reveal herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short but the next one's going to be longer I promise


	2. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's plan is set into action

"Good job! this is the fourth time in a row!" Junko said in monokuma's voice.

Makoto was sobbing uncontrollably. what a baby. How could you feel bad about a murderer?  
"Go back to the dorms now! I gotta take care of the body! Don't wanna corpse in here!" 

Makoto tried to lunge at the black and white bear but was caught by Yasuhiro and Aoi. "Hold it dude!" Yasuhiro said while trying to hold onto him. "Just leave me alone already!" Junko said annoyed. Soon they left. Junko popped up from the secret passegeway and began getting to work. First she took Kyouko's body down, then went to the morge and got Mukuro's body. She layed out her sisters body and put her in white clothing and put a mask on her so no one could tell who she was.

She also put a bomb under it so when they tried to pull it off the body would explode. She then plunged a knife into the body and blew her dead sister a kiss and left.

 

The next morning when everybody woke up they were confused to see a body even though no one had gone missing. Monokuma came over the loudspeaker " *Ahem* a body has been discovered! Now after a certain amount of time the class trial will begin! Oh yeah and also this trial is going to be the last one." every body was taken by surprise. "Does that mean we can go home?" Aoi said with a hope filled voice. Oh she didn't know what she was in for. "Yeah you could say that... well bayanara!" *AFTER THE TRIAL * "So it's you miss Junko Enoshima! You're the mastermind of this killing game!" Junko knew that little hope boy would get it right. It was getting obvious. "Puhuhuhu yes you got it right!" Junko emerged from the ground. "Miss me?" She asked even though she knew no one did. "You're a horrible person! You killed Kyoko!" Makoto shouted so that everyone in the trial grounds could hear. Was that all he cared about? "I'm only a bad person because I killed her? What about Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Celeste, Sakura and Sayaka?" Junko asked. "Ofcourse those people too! I will avenge all my friends!" Really he thinks he can defeat a goddess like her? Now that's just wishful thinking. "Puhuhuhu I'm sorry but it's not going to work like that." She said while holding monokuma up to her face. "Huh?" Makoto asked he was clearly confused. "You see I got bored of this fucking killing game! So I'm gonna start a new one!" She dropped monokuma and put her hands in front of her into a gang sign with her tongue sticking out. "What? Why would we ever let you?" Makoto said while trying to catch his breath. He must of been holding it the entire time. She then had glasses and a clipboard. "Who ever said you could stop me?" Makoto looked panicked. "What are you going to do with us then?" He asked sweat dripping down his face. "Leave you." She sounded like she was bored. Well because she was. "L-leave us?" Toko asked while holding on to her braids. "Ding. Ding. You got it right again." At first she was excited about the thought of a death game but this one was a failure. "I can't die here!" Byakuya shouted while punching his trial seat. "There's so much I haven't done!" Aoi choked. Junko would've been happy that they're all feeling despair but she just didn't care anymore. "Well goodbye." Junko said in a bored tone. "This was a failure anyway." She added before she went down the passageway. Leaving all of them to cry in the trial grounds. Things were getting interesting....


	3. the ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko picks the ultimates that are going to be in the new killing game but there's one ultimate she's fascinated by.

As Junko left hopes peak Academy she was thinking about the ultimates she would capture and put in the killing game. She decided on jaberwock island where it would take place. 

She walked to the mansion where she and Mukuro used to live. She actually kinda missed her but it's too late now she's already dead. It was so despairful that she killed her own sister. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

She walked inside. She didn't have to worry about her parents because she killed them already. She walked up the stairs and went to her bedroom. She looked up some potential victims on the Internet. She then made a list.

Tenko chabashira the ultimate neo aikido master.

Himiko yumeno the ultimate mage.

Kazuichi souda the ultimate mechanic.

Kokichi oma the ultimate supreme leader.

Shuichi saihara the ultimate detective.

Sonia nevermind the ultimate princess.

Gundham tanaka the ultimate breeder.

Nagito komaeda the ultimate lucky student.

Hajime hinata the ultimate ???.

Fuyuhiko kuzuryu the ultimate yakuza. 

Peko pekoyama the ultimate swords woman. 

Hiyoko saionji the ultimate tradional dancer. 

Mahiru koizumi the ultimate photagrapher. 

??? The ultimate imposter.

Ibuki mioda the ultimate musician. 

Them she came by a person who she was quite interested in. Her name was Mikan tsumiki the ultimate nurse. She didn't know what happened but her heart started beating faster, Her face was getting hot. What is happening? Why is this girl so pretty? Without thinking her hand went into to her skirt. When she realized what was happening she quickly pulled it out. She added her to the list. This girl needed to be in her life. 

Junko went to bed and when she woke up her sheets were full of a sticky substance. She had a wet dream. It was probably of that girl. Why was she thinking of that girl? Junko never even met her before and she's obsessed with her. 

She probably is in her house doing her own thing while Junko is fantasizing about her. Well before her bodyguards get here she'll have to clean up the sheets. She picked up the sheets and put them in the washer. She has a very important task for them. They're gonna kidnap the ultimates on the list and bring them to jaberwock island. Ofcourse she wouldn't mind if it was just her and that girl. That way that girl would be all hers! But she does want another round of death so she put that thought aside. There was a knock on the door. It was probably them. She opened the door and there were big burly men dressed in all black. They were looming over her. "What do you want miss enoshima?" One of the men asked. "Why don't you come inside?" She beckoned them to come inside. She led them over to the living room and pointed to the sofa. They sat down and we're ready to listen to any crazy thing that came out of her mouth. "So why did you ask us to come over?" They asked. "Well can you please kidnap all these people?" She asked and handed them the list. "What is with you and kidnapping ultimates?" One of them asked. "To do another killing game!" She said while rocking back and forth. Any other people would be surprised but they have heard crazier come from her mouth. I mean come on it's Junko Enoshima! What did you expect? "Will do ma'am!" They said in usion while getting up from the couch. When they left they looked at the list. First up on the list is, Tenko chabashira the ultimate neo aikido master.


	4. mysterious people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Tenko's p.o.v ( and yes Tenko is my favorite character. )

Tenko was walking home from grocery shopping when she felt someone push her into an alleyway. She fell on the ground dropping all her groceries. She flipped on her back so she could see the attacker. They were two men with black tuxedos.

She got up and swung a kick into his stomach. He flopped on the ground. She ran out of the alleyway. She was free! That only lasted about two seconds. The other man grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Crap she forgot about the other guy! 

Suddenly a cloth was pressed to her mouth and she made the mistake of inhaling. Her legs started to give way and vision started to get blurry. "That's it be a good girl." He said as she fell into his arms.

 

Time for jaberwock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be super long. Also next chapter is probably not gonna come out for a long time sooooo....


	5. authers note

I just wanna know something...

Have you guys been enjoying this so far please leave a comment.

Also the next chapter is coming out soon...


	6. meet the people you're going to be stuck with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kokichi's p.o.v then Hajime's p.o.v. this chapter gets kinda confusing

"Hey you! wake up please!" Kokichi's eyes fluttered open. he saw a guy leaning over him. With a hat covering most of his face. kokichi recognized that face. "Sh-shuichi?" Kokichi asked the boy. "Íwhø*?" 

 

MEMORY ERASED 

"Hey you! wake up please!" Hajime's eyes fluttered open. he saw a guy leaning over him with a green overcoat and jeans with white fluffy hair. "Ah. You're awake! Want me to help you up?" He extended a hand and Hajime took it. " Um... who are you?" Hajime asked him. "Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Nagito komaeda the ultimate lucky student." Hajime was trying to remember his talent but he couldn't. "I'm Hajime hinata I don't remember what my talent is." Hajime put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. 

"Well I hope you remember it soon! Let's go talk to everybody else!" Wait there were more people here? Hajime found himself getting dragged along by this guy. He just met him and he's already acting like they're friends. He's kinda cute. Wait why was he thinking that? No he's just some guy who he just met. Right?"Hey Hajime there's a person over there!" Nagito said while pointing at a girl. The girl had grey hair it was styled into braids. She wore glasses that made her look super perfesional. She had a dark sailor outfit on with a sword on her back. She looked intimadating. "What do you guys want?" She said in a calm voice. "May we have your introduction please?" Nagito aked her

She sighed. "Alright then, my name is Peko pekoyama the ultimate swords woman." A swords woman huh? That's probably why she looked so threatening. "Who are you people?" She asked snapping Hajime out if his thoughts. "I'm Nagito komaeda the ultimate lucky student. And this is Hajime, he doesn't remember his talent." She looked directly at Hajime. "Well that's depressing. Can you two go along now?" She said while moving her hand in a shoo-ing motion. Hajime got the hint and grabbed Nagito by his overcoat dragging him along.

"Oh look more people!" Nagito said. Hajime snapped his head over to where Nagito pointing. There were a boy that kinda looked like a toddler. With blond hair and he wore a tuxedo like thing. Next to him was a girl with red hair that went up to her shoulders. She was dressed like a witch with the hat and everything. Before he had a chance to process everything Nagito got out of his grasp and was running towards them. 

"N-nagito!" Hajime said before running after him. "Y'know if you're going to have him as your pet, better keep him on a leash." The boy with blond hair said. 

"Huh!?" Hajime asked confused.

"You're telling me that ya don't own this bastard?"

Hajime then had a thought come into his head. What if he actually owned Nagito? What if he was his pet forever? Hajime started to drool. 

"Ya must be a real pervert eh?"

"Sh-shut up. Just tell us your name already!"

"The name's Fuyuhiko kuzuryuu ultimate yakuza." Ok this is getting ridiculous. First a swords woman now a yakuza? 

"Interesting talent... Um my name's Hajime hinata don't remember my talent. This is Nagito komaeda the ultimate lucky student... Um goodbye I guess?" Hajime said nervously. he was lowkey scared of this boy.

Hajime turned his attention to the little witch girl. "Um... your name please?"

"Nyeh? Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I just wanna know everyone here." 

"Well.. my name is Himiko yumeno the ultimate mage!" Oof. Now a mage? Ok what the fuck is happening.

"Where did your boytoy go?" Fuyihiko asked from behind him.

"Huh?" When Hajime looked he saw Nagito talking to a boy with purple-ish hair. Hajime ran over to him. "Oh hi Hajime! This is kokichi oma!" Nagito said while pointing at him. The boy was super small Hajime could probably lift him up with one finger. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Hajime hinata." Hajime said while still looking at the boy intensley. What was his name again? Oh yeah! Kokichi. 

"Can you go nooowwww?" He whined like a child. "Me and Nagito were having a good conversation!" 

Hajime huffed and grabbed Nagito by his overcoat again. He could hear kokichi in the background whining. "Hey did you hear his talent?" Nagito asked. "No didn't catch it." Hajime bluntly replied.

"It's super cool! He's the ultimate supreme leader!" Hajime wasn't even surprised. Wait a minute. How the fuck did they get on this island? How is he just now realizing this? 

"Look Hajime more people!" How many people are on this island? "Please don't run away this time!" Hajime said before letting go of his grip on Nagito. There were three girls all talking to each other. One was shorter than the other two and had a orange kimono on. She had blond hair that she had in pigtails. 

There was a girl with red hair that wasn't very long and an outfit that Hajime couldn't quite describe. She had a camera hanging around her neck.

The last girl had black hair that was in a funny hairstyle. Her outfit was blue and she wore a crop top. She had pinwheel on her head.

As Hajime was walking he heard the girl with black hair say "ugh degeneret males are coming this way!" Wait is she talking about Hajime and Nagito? Then the girl with red hair turned her head to look at Hajime and Nagito. "Tenko calm down. They could be genuinely nice people." 

"Ok I'll... give 'em a shot.." The girl with black hair ( who's name is apparently Tenko, ) said defeated. The girl with an orange kimono turned her head just to spit at Hajime and Nagito.

"So what do you guys want?" The girl with red hair said sweetly. "Can we have your names please?" Nagito said from behind Hajime. 

"Well let's see I'm Mahiru koizumi the ultimate photagrapher. I'll be counting on yo from now on!"

"I'm Tenko chabashira the ultimate neo aikido master. I'll be willing to work with you but just know... if you try anything I'll kick your ass!" They both introduced themselves while the other girl was just standing there.

"Um-" 

"What? You wanna know my name?"

"Yes ac-"

"I'm Hiyoko saionji the ultimate traditional dancer!" She was also very small. Hajime made a mental note on all the midgets:

Kokichi

Fuyuhiko

Hiyoko

Himiko.

"C'mon Nagito let's go..." Hajime said as he was walking away. Nagito followed like an obedient animal. He kinda reminded Hajime of a small animal. Cute, obedient and you could never get mad at him.

While Hajime was thinking of Nagito he heard a loud scream. Hajime looked over and saw a girl with black hair on the ground in a sexual position, on top of a girl with multicolored hair. "Sweetie, can you get off me?" The girl with multicolored hair said while rubbing her forehead.

"O-ofcourse! I-i'm so S-sorry!" The girl with black hair got up and helped the other girl. The girl multicolored hair looked and saw them. "What? Ya guys just gonna stand there?" She said with high energy. "Names?" Hajime asked awkwardly. "I. Buki. Mio. Da! Put it together and what do ya get? Ibuki mioda! The ultimate musician!" Hajime could tell she was always going to be in high spirits. Hajime turned his attention to the other girl. 

"You're name?" 

"M-me!?"

"Um... yeah."

"I'm Mikan tsumiki the u-ultimate nurse." What a useful talent.. unlike some of the ones here... Hajime waved. Walking away with Nagito following. Hajime looked over and saw a guy that was bigger than everybody else. Hajime decided to walk over. 

"What do you want?" He said rather rudly . 

"Um.. we want your name please..?" Hajime asked him. 

"Byakuya togami the ultimate afluent progeny. Leave please." 

"O-ok..." Hajime said before Imeadetly walking back. When he was walking around with Nagito right behind him, he saw four people sitting down playing a card game. One had navy blue hair with a hat covering most of his face. The one sitting beside him had pink hair with a yellow jumpsuit. Then there was the only girl sitting there. She had blond hair with a bow in, and a fancy dress on. The last person had a scarf covering his mouth, Gothic like clothes and his hair was black and white. 

"I don't mean to interpret anything but can you please introduce yourselves?" Hajime asked them. They all got up and dusted themselves off. 

"I'm Sonia nevermind the ultimate princess. Nice to meet you." And now we're back to the weird talents. 

"Name's Kazuichi soda ultimate mechanic!" Ok I'm sorry but what the fuck is that name? 

"My name is Gundham tanaka the ultimate breeder. Remember my name well for it is the name that will one day rule this world!" Just step away from the crazy.

"M-my name i-is Shuichi saihara the ultimate detective. " an interesting talent. Could he actually help us get off of thi- 

Hajime's thoughts were interupted when the monitor flicked on. There was a black and white bear on it. "Now that everyone introduced themselves, please make your way to the beach!"


	7. tenko x kokichi one shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot that's kinda random but cute

_where am I?_ Tenko thought to herself. She looked around to see nobody. Just pitch black.  _what happened?_ all she remembered was being in that iron cage and feeling this pain in the back of her neck. 

_Am I dead? Who did it?_ she felt tears trickle down her face.  _I wonder if the person who killed me killed Angie too._ Then a wave of worry hit her.  _What happened to Himiko!? Is she Ok?_

Tenko walked around trying to navigate through the darkness. As she was walking she heard very faint voices.

"If Tenko stabbed herself wouldn't the sickle still be inside the cage?"  ~~???~~ Miu asked. This is probably the class trial.  _I wish I could help them but I don't even_ _**know**_ _who killed me._

"T-tenko wouldn't kill herself. She's not that kind o-of person."  _Is that kokichi? Is he crying?_ Her first action would be to comfort him. To tell him that he's going to be OK. But she can't because she's dead. 

 

                                            *AFTER THE TRIAL*

Tenko finally got all the answers she wanted. Korekiyo was the one who killed her and Angie. He did it all for his dead sister/fuck buddy.   _I wanna punch him so badly. He did all of this to me. He's the reason I'm no longer alive._ When she turned around she saw Kokichi lunge at Korekiyo. 

Shuichi caught him and pulled him away from the masked freak. 

"You! You cunt! You killed Tenko just for your dead sister? You disgusting piece of filth!" Kokichi shouted while Shuichi was trying to hold him back. 

"Why do you care about her so much kokichi?" Korekiyo asked with his normal creepy voice.

"I loved her!" He shouted.

Everyone was shocked including Tenko herself. 

She put her hand to her aching heart as the tears streamed down her face. 

"I love you too kokichi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik that this isn't part of the actual story. My teacher is being an ass and giving us 10 times more work than we're supposed to do. But I promise the next chapter will be out soon.


	8. kill each other!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma shows up and tells everyone about killing each other.

                     Himiko's p.o.v  (This is for the rest of the chapter until the end)

In the middle of Himiko trying to strike up a conversation with the boy next to her, the monitor beside him flicked on. On it was a black and white bear with one flashing red eye. 

**_Authors note: Sorry for the people who like monomi she's not gonna be in_   _this_**

_He looks terrifying._

"Now that everyone introduced themselves, please make your way to the beach."  Once the thing started talking, Fuyuhiko jumped back and knocked her on the ground. He grumbled in annoyance and got up extending a hand for her. She took it and started to run for the beach. 

"H-hey! Don't tell me your gonna listen to that thing!" He yelled at her. She turned around and nodded. He sighed and ran after. 

After 3 minutes of running they came across the beach. 

_This place seems familiar. Wait didn't I wake up here?_

She stopped running and found a place to sit. She looked around. There was nobody else except her and Fuyuhiko.  

_Looks like we're the only people here._

After 2 minutes of waiting 4 people came. There was the only girl in the group she had blond hair with a bow in, and she had a dress that looked amazing on her. Yeah Himiko is gay and she owns it. But this girl really did look pretty.

Then there was a guy who had pink hair and a yellow jumpsuit on. He looked kinda normal until she saw his teeth. 

 _What are those? He over here lookin' like a damn shark._

the third guy was kinda Gothic like, with black hair with a white streak in it. He had a scarf covering most of his face. 

The last person had navy blue hair with a hat on. He looked shy and antisocial.

 _ **Authors note: Ok but why is that me**_?

The blond haired girl sat next Himiko. She introduced herself and all of the guys. 

_Sonia nevermind, Kazuichi soda, Gundham tanaka and Shuichi saihara._

then more people came and introduced themselves to her. 

"Is this everyone?" Peko asked. Then there was a voice in the distance.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" 3 beautiful ladies ran to the beach. But there was one that caught her attention. She had beautiful black hair that was in a weird style but still cute. 

_how did I miss her? She's gorgeous!_

The shorter of the three was stagering behind. "Hey guys wait up!" She yelled to them. She was about Himiko's height with blond hair that she had in pigtails. She had a orange kimono on that made her look adorable, but not as good looking as the other girl.

"Hehe." The girl with black hair laughed.

_Goddamn even her laugh is cute._

"Um.... Himiko are you ok?" Fuyihiko asked. "Oh! Just admiring the artwork!" Did I mention that Himiko's gay? "Uh.... Ok? " Himiko turned around to just stare at how gorgeous this girl was. She didn't realize that she was right there waving her hand in front of Himiko's face.

"Heeeelllllooooo earth to witch girl!" She said in a sing~song tone.

"N-nyeh? I'm not a witch I'm a mage!" 

"Oh! Well then Mrs. Mage," She said with a dopey grin on her face. Himiko loved that grin. "My name is tenko chabashira! HAIYA! The ultimate neo aikido master!" Oh so she was the loud type eh?

**_Author's note: this is part of why I love her so much! (Yes she is my favourite character in the whole entire series.)_ **

"M-my name i-is Himiko y-yumeno! Th-the Ultima-ate mag-ge!" Himiko found herself stuttering. What did this girl do to her? "Well see you around Himiko!" She said and pat her head before walking off. Himiko blushed at the contact. 

The other two introduced themselves to her but she didn't really care for them only Tenko. 

Suddenly the black and white bear from the monitor appeared before them. "Ya all done?" He said in a mickey mouse voice. 

" I'm certain you all want answers to why your here, but that can come later for now I just want to tell you..." He paused, " how should I tell you this? Uh..." He stopped again. He looked at the ground only to look back up with his red eye flashing. He looked angry.

" kill each other!" That was the last sentence that Himiko heard before she passed out.

  

                                                  Peko's p.o.v

While everyone was freaking out and Himiko passed out, Peko herself was freaking out but she tried her best to hide it. She looked over to the person who was standing beside her. His name was Fuyuhiko. He seems familiar.... 

_Wait is that...._

YOUNG MASTER?


	9. Hiyoko! Hiyoko! Hiyoko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko is kinda like the opposite of a tsundere. she is cold and distant to everyone except her love interest ( Mahiru ) and her other friend ( Tenko ).

                                                                 Hiyoko

Just great. Himiko just had to land on her. Now Mikan has to help both of them because she's the only one with medical knowledge. Hiyoko doesn't trust her. Well she doesn't trust anyone for that matter. They could all turn on you in a second. 

There's Only two people in this group that she trusts. Tenko~ one of her friends on this island, and Mahiru. She blushes when ever anybody metions her. See Hiyoko has a crush on Mahiru. 

_I know it's stupid but I can't help it. She's just so calm and pretty. I wonder if she feels the same way. No! Hiyoko pull yourself together! This is a place where anybody could kill you at any time!_

"H-hiyoko! Are you ok now?" She could hear someone say ( presumably Mikan ) pulling her back to reality. 

Even though she didn't want to she opened her eyes. "Ow my head" Hiyoko said as she rubbed her throbbing head. 

"Wha! I didn't know your head was hurting! Stay here while get you some medicine!" Mikan said as she was running out of the door. 

_Where am I? Well the most logical place is a hospital._

she tried to get up but her legs weren't allowing her. Until she realized her wasn't her legs it was two metal chains on her ankles. 

 _So they're holding me down eh?_   

She thought to herself while trying to wriggle out of the chains.

 _This really is_   _uncomfortable._

Her thoughts were interupted by Mikan rushing back in to the room holding various medicine bottles. 

"H-here's the M-medicine!" She shrieked and handed me the bottles. I downed them and then worked up the courage to ask her about the chains.

"Mikan what are these doing on my ankles?" She asked her while pointing at them.

"We don't want you being able to walk! B-because we need you need to get better." She said while still smiling like an idiot. There was one word that she said that spiked Hiyoko's curiosity.

"We?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes! M-me and Mahiru! Turn a-around." Mikan pointed just directly behind her. Hiyoko flipped onto her side to see Mahiru. Just sitting there smiling. It made Hiyoko blush. 

"W-well, does your h-head feel any b-better?" Hiyoko flipped back to the other side and nodded. Mikan took off the chains on her ankles. Hiyoko got off the bed and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I feel like I'm going to conquer the world!" She announced. Declaring that she felt better. Mahiru let out a soft chuckle. She got up from her seat and started walking to Hiyoko. She waved at Mikan and headed out the door with Hiyoko by her side. 

"Hiyoko. You missed the rules of this 'killing game'. I want to let you know about them so you don't break any."

"And.... what if I do?"

"The bear will kill you." That made Hiyoko shut up. Mahiru told her the rules and how you are to not break them. 

When they walked out of the hospital the sun was setting.

"How long was I unconcious for?" Hiyoko asked her.

"About 5 hours." Makes sense she was kinda out of it for a while. Y'know dreaming about Mahiru. 

_I wonder if Himiko's Ok. She must be getting the treatment that I got. Wait I don't really care about her. So why am I worrying?_

"I'll walk you to your cottage!"

_Wait we have cottages? Please say we're not sharing! I would only share with Mahiru and maybe even Tenko but Noone else!_

"Are we sharing?"

"Yes. I do believe that you have Nagito as your roommate."

_No. Why him? He's the one I get weird vibes from the most! He's gonna kill me in my sleep isn't he?_

"Who do you have?" She asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh! I have Hajime." She replyed simply. Let's just say she got the better person to share with. 

_why didn't I get Mahiru? She was the best choice and I personally think I got the worst._

She was angry and she tried her best to hide it. 

 _My life's going to end here. In this place. At this island. Where I'm going to drown in despair. Wait no! Why am I thinking that? I just need to calm down. My life_   _**may** _   _end here. There is still a possibility I'm going to survive with Mahiru and together we are going to escape!_

**_Or will they?_ **


	10. PROLOUGE END- CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was the end of the prolouge. Now it's time for chapter 1. Who will die?

                                                                   Ibuki

She laughed at his joke, it was hilarious to her. Ibuki and twogami were hanging out in the kitchen at that old rundown shack. Ibuki liked him. A lot. She knew he wasn't the real Byakuya. He told her that he was the ultimate imposter.

She still loved him. He was a funny and sweet guy regardless if he was a fake. 

"Ibuki who are you sharing with?"

"Fuyuhiko."

"I do believe that I have Sonia."

"Who's that?" She asked leaning over the counter.

"The pretty blond haired princess." 

"But not as pretty as me!" Ibuki shouted. He laughed and patted her head. She pretended to try and bite his hand. They both laughed. 

_ this is going to be an awesome friendship or maybe ( hopefully ) more. Even though he's not exactly good looking or fit, I still love him. He's so sweet and kind. A perfect leader.  _

"Ibuki I do believe that it's getting late. I think we should go back to the cottages."

"Ugh, with that baby face and not you! No way." She replied with arms crossed over her chest.  

"I can already see you are  going to be perfect roommates." He said sarcastically while walking out the door.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" She yelled and ran after him. He chuckled. 

"You really are something Ibuki." 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is." He smiled

 


	11. why her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko and Kokichi are roommates. whoopdiedoo! Let's find out if they can come over Tenko's hatred of men and have a pretty bomb friendship. ( I suck at writing summaries )

                                                                Kokichi

Kokichi walked into the doorway  where he found.... Tenko. Lying on the floor on her stomach. 

_God why her? I can already see my life ending here by myself._

She got up from the sudden noise and looked at Kokichi.

"Ugh. That monokuma thing told me that I would be getting a girl!"

"And monokuma told me that I shouldn't be getting a male hating bitch like you!"

"I really wanted himiko." She said while looking down. "Now I can't protect her from any male that tries to kill her." 

"How do you know that she has a male roommate?" He asked her.

"As luck would have it she is probably with some perv." She said sadly. "Well on the bright side at least she doesn't have you." She looked at him with a scary look. "But I'm the one that has to suffer." 

"I'm not that bad."

"You're a little shit with no feelings"

"Hey that hurt my feelings." He said tearing up. Ofcourse those weren't real tears. He was just lying.

"Oh shut up you degeneret!"  

_ugh I hate her so much! Why her? Out of all people why her? I would have taken that little bitch Hiyoko over her._

just then monokuma came in.

"Hey! Hey! No fighting on my watch! If you keep fighting I'll have to take away one of the beds!" 

"Fine! Take away one of the beds! I will just sleep on the floor because I know that the degeneret won't do it!" 

"Sleeping on the floor is not alowed!" 

She sighed, "I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you. You probably would take advantage of me in my sleep! I have to tell you something you degeneret, I'm a proud lesbian!" She said the last part with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm gay! So I wouldn't try anything bitch!"

"Say one more harsh comment and I'll take away one of the beds! Then ya' both will become straighter then a flag pole!" 

Tenko held her hand to her mouth as if she were about to puke. 

_Oh stop being such a baby! I'm not the worst possible choice. You could have gotten Kazuichi,_ _and he's way more of a perv then I am! Well then again she thinks every guy is a pervert._

"N-no way!" She sounded like she was going to be sick. Kokichi on the other hand was dying on the inside. 

"She'll probably rape me!" 

"Didn't I just say I'm a lesbian? Jeez! Get your hearing right! Y'know what? fuck it! I'm sleeping on the damn floor!"

"Tenko! Don't you'll die!"

"So what? Noone would care!"

"Grrrrrrrr. Who told you that?"

"Baby face degeneret." 

_Tenko may be a bitch but Noone should be talked too like that. Aside from all the male_ bullshit _she's actually a pretty good person._

_"_ Tenko, I would."

"Uh?"

"Tenko could you tell me why you hate men?"

"You actually wanna listen?"

"Seems interesting enough that it wouldn't keep me bored."

"Well then I'll tell you! You better listen you degeneret! I won't let you be bored!"

He laughed. He's gay and now he has a lesbian friend! The world's gonna bow their heads to them. Ofcourse Shuichi as his king and Tenko as his accomplice. 

*AFTER LISTENING TO HER STORY*

_that was an Ok story. But all I have to say is that her 'Master' should burn in hell he basically brainwashed this innocent and naive bean._

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Tenko!"

"Yes, kokichi?"

"Tell me your crush!"

She blushed. 

"If I tell you, you have to tell me!"

"Ok deal!"

"H-himiko!"

"Knew it!" He said pointing at her while laughing.

"Sh-shut up. Tell me now!"

"Ok... Shuichi!"

She was trying to hold in her laugh but just couldn't take it anymore. She clutched her stomach and rolled off the bed in a fit of laughter. 

"What?" 

She stopped laughing and was trying to catch her breath. 

"J *pant* just you *pant* and Shuichi *pant* together...."

"What's so wrong about it? Hm?"

"Nothing! Just I was imagining you and Shuichi on a boat floating away."

"Wow you really are a child!"

"I will make sure that you get shuichi!"

"Same with you and Himiko."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All roommates:
> 
> Hiyoko and Nagito
> 
> Mahiru and Hajime 
> 
> Tenko and Kokichi 
> 
> Himiko and Shuichi
> 
> Mikan and Peko
> 
> Ibuki and Fuyuhiko
> 
> Imposter and Sonia
> 
> Kazuichi and Gundham


	12. some quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko and Tenko decide to go on a walk and talk about their nights in the dorms.

                                                                Tenko

*DING DONG*

Tenko was awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She groaned and looked around to see that kokichi was nowhere to be found. She glanced at the clock it read: 

10:30 am.

_Shit I overslept! Master said to never over sleep!  Well then again Kokichi told me that he was wrong about everything and that he was an asshole-_

*DING DONG*

Tenko finally got up. She opened the door and saw....

Himiko. The cute witch girl! 

"Tenko why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Just overslept...."

"Well do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure! Just let me wash up!"

"Wait don't you want to eat first?"

"No. Not hungry." 

She invited Himiko inside while she took a shower. Once she was finally done she got dressed and they headed out. 

"So Himiko are you ok? You fell pretty hard..."

"Yeah I'm ok. After all Mikan took care of me."

"Well she's not a degeneret male so ofcourse she did a good a job! Wait..."

_Shit! I promised Kokichi I would stop calling men that!_

"Nyeh? What's wrong Tenko?" 

"Well... Kokichi made me promise to stop calling men that."

"Nyeh? When did you bump into Kokichi?" 

"We're roommates...."

"I feel bad for you." 

"Well he's not as bad as you think. We stayed up 'till 5 a.m just talking."

"Oh! That's why you weren't at breakfast! You were so tired that you wouldn't wake up!" 

"I can't believe that that was the longest conversation I ever had and it was with a male."

"Yeah that's kinda hard to believe since your always talking about how men are evil." 

"I think my opinion has changed."

Himiko gasped.

"What's your sexuality!?"

"Huh?"

Himiko blushed. "I mean... Um... I just wanna know?"

"Well I'm a lesbian! A proud one too."

Himiko sighed in relief. 

"Now It's my turn to ask you!" She dramatically pointed at Himiko. "What's your preferred sexual orientation?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian."

"Pretty sure?"

"I might just think girls are pretty," She looked away and blushed, "like the one walking beside me."

Tenko blushed.

_ She feels the same way? Oh! My dream is coming trueeeee! _

"You feel the same way Himiko?"

"Y-yes! I mean your so pretty and badass! I feel like you did something to me!"

"H-himiko I-" She was cut off by Himiko placing her lips onto her's. At first she was surprised but then she melted into the kiss. 

Himiko pulled away panting. "I'm sorry but I just had to-" 

"No. I liked it." 


	13. life is gone as we know it~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko finally decides to talk to Fuyuhiko. This chapter is just a bunch of fluff.

                                                                       Peko

She knows it's him. It has to be. 

_I wanna aproach him but what if it's not him? Y'know what? Suck it up Peko! Talk to him!_

With that thought in her head she went to Fuyuhiko's cottage and knocked three times. A secret knock thing they did as children. She hoped he remembered it. 

"What do you want bastard?" He said from behind the door.

"Young- er, Fuyuhiko. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just go trying to kill me." He said then the door swung open to reveal him and all his beauty.

_That's him. That's the person I grew up with._  

She blushed and made her way inside. 

"Um Fuyuhiko do you perhaps remember me?" 

"Huh? What do you mean you crazy bitch?" He snapped at her. It hurt hearing him say that but she knew he didn't mean it. 

"S-so you don't. O-ok..." She was heartbroken. The person she loved and grew up with doesn't remember her. 

"Wait? Peko!?" She heard him yell at her making her turn around. 

She was a mess. Tear streams down her face. And she broke down into even more tears. She fell on her knees and grasped his shirt. Making a wet spot. She tried to stop but the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Peko. Please forgive me." He sounded softer now. Just as she remembered. 

"Of *hic* ofcourse young *hic* master!" She said between sobs. 

He then kneeled beside her and hugged her. She turned so that she was facing his body and hugged back. 

"Peko please,"

                                  ** _Call me Fuyuhiko~_**

 


	14. New motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko is getting bored because no one is even thinking about killing each other, so she proposes a motive.

                                                                Junko

_What the fuck is happening? No one's killing anyone! The last game the killing almost started right away! Maybe I should make a new motive. Yeah. But what would it be?_

Junko put her finger up to her lips in a thinking position. 

_Ah-uh! I got it! If a person doesn't kill someone in three days  their love interest will die! Puhuhuhu!_

She turned on the speaker so she can tell everyone. "Hello hope -sickening- robots! I've noticed a lack in killing. So how 'bout this, if you don't kill someone in three days your love interest will die!" After she said that she could hear total chaos coming from the monitor. Good.

_I predict a killing will definitely take place in three days. Puhuhuhu! Puhuhu! Bwahahahahaha! But what if Mikan gets hurt? Um... Oh no... What despair would that be! Hahahahahah!_

Junko looked through the security cameras. She saw Tenko and Himiko both holding each other and crying. She looked again and saw Kokichi holding a picture of shuichi and crying. Hiyoko and Mahiru were talking about their feelings. Ibuki and twogami were smiling but she saw tears streaming down their face. Hajime was talking to himself and coming to terms that he loves Nagito. Kazuichi, Gundham and Sonia were saying their goodbyes. Peko and Fuyuhiko were sitting on Fuyuhiko's bed looking in horror.

_Hahahahahahahhahaha! This is just wonderful! This is everything I hoped for! Everyone making peace with each other and then I come in and ruin everything! Puhuhuhu Puhuh Puhuhuhu pahahahah!_

Junko looked through the cameras and looked at Fuyuhiko's room, Peko was gone and Fuyuhiko was just sitting in his room. 

"Eh? Where the hell is she?" Junko asked herself as she flipped through the cameras. She soon gave up because she couldn't find her. She flipped through some other cameras and saw a truly despair inducing sight- 

 


	15. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N.

Ayyo Im discontinuing this story sorry if you liked it but basically the next chapter was Ibuki dying and Peko being the killer. 

Sooooo bye!

~Elise 


End file.
